


Where Do We Go From Here

by highlytrainedfangirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 1x12, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlytrainedfangirl/pseuds/highlytrainedfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 1x12. Alec and Magnus get the chance to talk to Lydia before she is attacked and thank her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Do We Go From Here

**Author's Note:**

> People really don't give Lydia enough credit for what she did at the wedding. I get that there's a lot of angry shippers who don't like her, but she was obviously never going to end up with Alec and I don't think she deserves all the hate. What she did at the wedding was really brave and I wish more people saw that.

Alec knew he had to thank Lydia for everything. So much had happened in such a short space of time and he really hadn't given much consideration to her feelings at all. When he'd set off to talk to her with Magnus it had seemed like such a good idea, but now, standing outside her room, he really had no clue what to say. Where did he even begin?  
Magnus looked over at him, apparently sensing his hesitation, and gave him a small reassuring smile. This was all that Alec needed to raise his hand and knock on the he smooth wood.  
"Uh... Lydia, it's Alec can we talk?"  
He heard a faint "come in" before opening the door and entering the room with Magnus. Lydia was sitting on the edge of the bed. She had understandably changed out of the pale gold wedding gown and jewellery back into her usual black clothes, but her hair was still braided in its intricate pattern.  
Both men in the room were more than a little relieved when she smiled gently at them and seemed not to be upset by the night's events. However both of them remained standing awkwardly opposite her.  
"I..." By the Angel, Alec wished he had Jace's way with words, "I just really wanted to say thank you for everything."  
"You don't need to thank me Alec-" but he cut her off before she could continue.  
"No, I really do. All of the time from when I proposed to today, I was only ever thinking about myself. I never even thought to consider what it would do to anyone else." This part was directed at both Lydia and Magnus and both of them knew it. "I was so busy struggling and fighting with myself I didn't think about the fact that my actions impacted other people too. I'm sorry. I should have been honest with how I felt from the start. I mean, I know I said that it was just for the institute and my parents but I should have told you how I felt about," words escaped him and Alec instead gestured around, hoping she would get the point.  
Lydia took his pause as an opportunity to speak, "Alec it's okay. I understand, really I do. I know that you've been struggling internally for a while and it's okay. As for," she seemed to pause thinking of how to say her next words. "I knew about your feelings for Magnus, I'm not blind, Alec. I was the selfish one for agreeing to go through with the marriage even though I knew you loved someone else."  
At the word 'love' Alec spluttered. Yes, he felt very strongly for Magnus, but it was a bit early to be labelling it as love wasn't it? Next to him Magnus gave him a small smile and Lydia continued talking. "You may not be comfortable using the word love yet, but the only word I know to describe the way you talk about Magnus when he isn't there is love-stricken."  
At this Alec flushed a deep shade of red remembering one particular conversation with Lydia.  
_Magnus is... quite magical_  
"Oh, Alexander, I didn't know you said such lovely things about me." Seeing Magnus reverted back to his usual flirtatious self helped Alec to relax.  
"Look, Alec you may want to thank me or apologise to me, but you shouldn't. I should be the one apologising to you. _Both of you_. I shouldn't have gone through with the marriage, I should have done something to try dissuade you."  
"Either way," Magnus surprised both of them, slipping into a serious tone, "Whatever your reasoning was for agreeing, thank you for changing your mind. Especially when you did. Calling off the wedding mid-ceremony like that must have taken a lot of guts. Thank you so much for what you did for me and Alec. Not many would have done the same in your position, virtually none, especially for two men or a downworlder." The last part was spoken in s slightly quieter voice. It was true that backing out of a highly anticipated wedding at the alter was one thing, but do so for both a gay couple and a downworlder. It was unheard of. How Alec had managed to find another shadowhunter who accepted both, he would never know.  
"Neither of those things matter to me, regardless of what other shadowhunters may believe. All I saw was two people who deserved to be happy together. Although," she let out a low sigh, "it is going to be interesting to go back to Idris after this."  
She stood and walked over to Alec, giving him a small hug, whispering "whatever happens, I hope this turns out well for the two of you."  
When she let go of Alec she wrapped her arms around Magnus, who at first appeared startled by the affectionate gesture, but returned the embrace nonetheless.  
"I really should finish getting ready to go back to Idris. After all, I have a cup to deliver to the clave."  
As both men turned to leave she softly added, "just don't feel guilty, Alec. For any of what you did. I hope the two of you can be happy together."  
At that Alec and Magnus left the room together. Alec glanced out of Magnus out of the corner of his eye, taking in every detail about his face and expression. Happy. He could do that.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god that ending is so cheesy I'm so sorry. This is what happens when I'm stuck on a train and bored out of my mind for two hours.
> 
> The title is from the Ruelle song.


End file.
